In the field of communications, the HQoS is for use in guaranteeing the Quality of Service (QoS) of multiple users and multiple services. Referring to FIG. 1, under a specific port, e.g., a physical port or a virtual port, three hierarchies, namely user group, user and service, can be divided, and QoS characteristic parameters can be configured on nodes of each hierarchy, thereby guaranteeing the HQoS of multiple users and multiple services.
In the related art, the HQoS scheduling can only be implemented in a downlink direction basically, but cannot be implemented in an uplink direction. FIG. 2 is a method for implementing a pseudo bidirectional HQoS scheduling. In the method, an uplink small exchange sends a data forwarding request to a large exchange through a data stream; the large exchange responds to the scheduling and request according to the priority of a Virtual Output Queue (VOQ); the uplink small exchange acquires a forwarding authorization, and sends a data packet to a downlink exchange; at last, the data packet is sent to an egress at a downlink exchange chip through local HQoS scheduling. Such system design is disadvantaged in: firstly, a scheduling function of the VOQ at the large exchange is limited, e.g., the scheduling is carried out according to the priority only, and the hierarchical scheduling cannot be implemented; secondly, the number of queues of the VOQ at the large exchange is limited, e.g., only the most basic forwarding queue resources can be guaranteed, and VOQ scheduling cannot be implemented based on multiple services of user. Thus, how to implement the HQoS scheduling in the uplink direction and meet a personalized demand of a user to carry out flexible function customization are the major problems to be solved.